


Found [Translated to Spanish]

by Cazuelin



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: Esta es una reescritura de la escena del primer episodio donde Jughead y Archie hablan en Pops.(O, el canon es el mismo, excepto que Archie siente algo por Jughead y dejó de hablar con él por eso).A translation ofFoundbysunfl0wers





	1. uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012514) by [sunfl0wers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfl0wers/pseuds/sunfl0wers). 



> / Nota del autor /  
> Esta es una reescritura de la escena icónica del primer episodio en el que Jughead y Archie hablan en Pops. Definitivamente estoy considerando continuar con esto, así que asegúrate de comentar si quieres que lo haga, y de lo que te gustaría ver si lo hice (definitivamente aprecio los comentarios y eso) no soy el dueño de los personajes, lamentablemente .  
> A la historia ...
> 
> / Nota del traductor /  
> Espero les haya gustado, si hay algún error de traducción favor de decírmelo en un comentario, gracias :D 
> 
> PD. Vayan a la historia original (en ingles) y comentele al autor que debería escribir la segunda parte de esta magnifica historia :d

_"Estaba buscando a la chica de al lado, pero en cambio ... me encontro"._

_Pops Diner era un lugar de la ciudad y básicamente el único restaurante de la ciudad. Sin embargo, era el único lugar abierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Entonces, ¿en qué otro lugar es mejor que un Archie Andrews cargado de culpa busque a la chica de al lado? Aunque con el paso del tiempo he llegado a creer que no estaba realmente buscándola, sino que buscaba a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que lo entendiera..._

 

Archie entra en Pops, abre la puerta y toca el timbre. Es bastante tarde, no mucho antes de la medianoche, pero si Betty Cooper estuviera en cualquier lugar que no fuera su hogar, sería este. Sin embargo, prefiere no llamar la atención de Pop Tate, ya que no tiene ganas de explicar su situación actual. O comer para el caso. Mirando alrededor del lugar casi vacío, todo lo que Archie puede escuchar es el viento que sopla afuera y los débiles chasquidos de un teclado. Sin siquiera tener que mirar hacia el ruido, está casi completamente seguro de quién está escondido en la cabina trasera escribiendo. Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, mejor conocido como Jughead.

Mientras Archie se abre paso a través del restaurante, Jughead suspira y deja su computadora (aún abierta) a un lado. Había visto que Archie ha entrado. Simplemente no sabía si Archie lo notaría. Le sorprende que incluso se moleste en hablar con él, y ni siquiera está seguro de que quiera que lo haga. Aunque parece que ya se tomó esa decisión, reflexiona, notando que Archie viene en su dirección. El jengibre se acerca y se para junto a la mesa, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Él mira por la ventana más cercana y pregunta:

—Oye, Jug. ¿Me puedo sentar?

—Obviamente puedes, la pregunta es si lo harás —Jughead dice en seco, mirando a su ex amigo. Sonríe débilmente, apenas levanta las comisuras de su boca y se sienta frente a él. Archie lo conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que habría dicho que no si no quisiera que se sentara.

—Puede que lo haya jodido —se lamenta Archie.

—Oh, mírate, usando palabras de niño grande ahora —Jughead comenta sarcásticamente, y luego pregunta—. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

—Creo que le rompí un poco el corazón a Betty. Aparentemente a ella  _le gusto_  y… —Archie dice, su voz se desvanece. Siente la culpa subiendo por su estómago y hacia su corazón. Si solo él pudiera de  _alguna manera_  sentir lo mismo por ella. Esa misma noche, en el baile de la escuela, ella había dicho que quería estar con él. Pensaba que estarían muy bien juntos. El baile terminó con él teniendo que rechazarla, y ella huyendo del lugar llorando. Archie tiene miedo de lastimar a uno de sus amigos más cercanos, y tal vez incluso por eso perder su amistad. Ellos, junto con Jughead, habían sido mejores amigos desde que cualquiera de ellos podía recordar. Pero las cosas cambian. Obviamente.

Jughead levanta las cejas y espera un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta ella de la misma manera? Ella es todo lo que siempre has querido —dice, mirando directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo.

—Ella es todo lo que la gente piensa que quiero. Todo lo que debería querer. Pero yo no, y ahora ella tiene el corazón roto. Por mí. Todavía la amo, pero no de  _esa_ manera —Dice, desviando sus ojos y suspirando. Jughead vuelve a hacer contacto visual con él, luego cierra los ojos.

—Solo habla con ella.

Archie comienza a jugar con un pimentero, girándolo sobre la mesa.

—Lamento haberte ignorado, actuar como si ni siquiera fuésemos amigos… —dice, con los ojos enfocados en la coctelera mientras la mueve. Los dos chicos no han hablado en mucho tiempo. No desde que Archie lo dejo plantado. Durante el verano entre el primer y el segundo año, habían planeado ir juntos en un viaje por carretera. Sólo los dos y el camino abierto. Pero Archie nunca se presentó, y nunca ofreció una explicación de por qué no se presentó. Jughead respira profundamente y se queja.

—No tenemos que hablar de esto esta noche.

—No, pero puedo decir que estás herido por eso —dice Archie. Él conoce al chico que está frente a él lo suficiente como para saber que, a pesar de lo que la gente pueda pensar, él tiene un corazón. Uno bastante grande.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —dice Jughead, antes de agregar—. ¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué decidiste que ya no querías ser amigo?

—Porque, yo no… no... quiero que seamos amigos —Archie balbucea. En la mente de Jugheads, mil preguntas se agitan,  _¿por qué vino aquí entonces?_ entonces,  _¿hice algo mal?_ , y simplemente  _¿por qué_  ? Pero ambos están abrumados por un sentimiento de amargura y un corazón cada vez más pesado. Por mucho que quiera odiarlo y nunca más hablar o pensar en él, no puede evitar amarlo tanto como siempre lo ha hecho. Los años de amor no desaparecen en un instante ni en un verano. Parece que pasan las horas y ninguno de los dos quiere decir nada. Finalmente, Archie rompe el silencio rígido—. No quise decir eso.

—¿Qué, ibas a darme mentiras como una respuesta? —Dice Jughead, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  _Dios, esto apesta. ¿Por qué siempre termino lastimado por los que amo?_

—Probablemente, sin embargo… —Archie responde. No puede soportar encontrarse con los ojos marrones que se aburren en su rostro.

Jughead niega con la cabeza—: Dios, Andrews. Eres un enigma.

Archie se ríe suavemente. Su pecho se siente como si estuviera latiendo a un millón de millas por minuto, y sus pensamientos están revueltos.  _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? No puedo decir la verdad... tengo que decir la verdad..._  Después de lo que se siente como un año de silencio, deja escapar:

—Sí, no quería ser amigos. Sin embargo, no te deje de hablar porque no me preocupara por ti, sino porque me preocupo demasiado por ti. Yo, uh, sentí... siento... cosas por ti que probablemente no debería. Y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso —y luego, en voz baja—.  _¿Por qué tú?_   _¿Por qué no ella?_

Archie se levanta bruscamente y choca con la cabina, causando que Jughead se estremezca en shock. Ambos se quedan sin palabras. Cuando el escritor cierra su computadora portátil y comienza a reunir sus palabras, Archie sale corriendo por la puerta.

— _Lo siento mucho._


	2. dos

_Los lentos días de primavera se arrastraron y nada de gran importancia sucedió. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a acercarse al otro por temor a lo que se podría decir. Las cosas apestaban. Hasta una noche de lluvia..._

Archie camina a casa desde la escuela un día lluvioso con Betty, quien le ha perdonado a regañadientes por haberla decepcionado. Él cree que se volvería loco si no fuera por ella, necesita alguien con quien hablar, después de todo. No tener amigos de verdad sería terriblemente solitario. Se abren paso a través de las aceras suburbanas de su vecindario en silencio, resguardados por sus paraguas. Betty rompe el silencio que se ha asentado sobre ellos, preguntando:

—¿Qué te ha deprimido? Has estado bastante fuera de si desde la semana pasada.

Archie mantiene sus ojos en sus pies mientras pisa el agua y elige no decir nada. Él no quiere mentir, pero no quiere hablar de eso por el momento. Por mucho que aprecie tener a alguien con quien hablar, no se siente preparado para discutir sus problemas.

Ella insiste—. ¿Archie? ¿Esto es sobre mí? ¿Se trata de cualquier pelea que tuviste con Jug?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nos metimos en una pelea?

—Se han estado ignorando el uno al otro durante todo el año escolar, y ahora se han estado mirando extraño cuando ambos se cruzan en los pasillos.

Llegan a un lugar en la acera entre sus casas y se detienen, girándose para mirarse.

—No, estamos bien. Estás leyendo demasiado las cosas. Hablamos más tarde —Archie dice, dirigiéndose a su casa con la cabeza baja a pesar de las protestas para continuar la conversación de Betty. Cuando entra, se dirige directamente a su habitación solo para encontrar una figura que espera allí en las sombras del oscuro cuarto y el apagado sol de la tarde. Archie se queda congelado por un momento como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Hacen un breve contacto visual y Archie se sienta a su lado—. ¿Jug? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sólo quería hablar. Saliste corriendo de Pops sin dejarme hablar.

—Escucha, probablemente es mejor olvidarlo.

—¿Que pasa si no quiero? ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que yo también podría sentir lo mismo por ti?

—Tu no, ¿verdad? —Archie pregunta, rascándose la cabeza. Se pregunta por qué ha venido Jughead y está diciendo que él puede sentir lo mismo. Porque no lo hace, ¿verdad?

—Lo hago. ¿De acuerdo? —Dice Jughead con exasperación, acompañando la frase con un gesto de sus manos. La terquedad de Archie sobre asuntos personales como siempre le afectaba los nervios. Él cree que la mayoría de la gente habría captado la indirecta para entonces. Sin embargo, no es que no le parezca algo atractivo.

Archie aparta la vista de la manta en la que estaba fijando la vista y se encuentra con los ojos marrones de uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia—: ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre, tonto —Jughead se ríe entre dientes y luego continúa—. Es por eso que siempre he odiado escucharte hablar de tus enamoradas y problemas de chicas. No solo porque sean cuentos tontos y molestos de escuchar. Podrías haber estado rechazándome cientos de veces.

—Dios mío, lo siento, Jug. Nunca quise lastimarte en absoluto. No entonces, no durante nuestra conversación en Pops, nunca.

—Lo sé. No intentarías lastimar a una mosca, Andrews.

Archie se ríe—: ¿Seguirás llamándome por mi apellido mientras mi lengua está en tu garganta?

Ambos se ríen un poco y se inclinan para besarse. Pasa rápidamente de un beso suave a besarse completamente y, eventualmente, tienen que romper para atrapar el aire.

—Dios, Archie…

—¿Qué?

—Nada —responde Jughead, luego, después de un momento, dice—. Entonces, ¿incluso quieres estar conmigo? Tu reputación sufriría un golpe y particularmente recuerdo que dijiste que deseabas tener sentimientos por Rapunzel en lugar de tenerlos por mí.

Archie inmediatamente se inclina hacia adelante y dice—: Sí, ¡porque pensé que nunca corresponderías mis sentimientos! Honestamente no me importa quién se entere. He pasado demasiado tiempo queriéndote y con el corazón roto por esto para que nada se interponga en el camino. Puede que no sea fácil, pero bueno. Las mejores cosas nunca son fáciles.

Jughead simplemente asiente y sonríe, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo (ahora novio).

—Gracias.


End file.
